


Something Wild

by Polka



Category: True Detective
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>马丁喝多了些，他的搭档承受了后果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wild

* 配对：Marty/Rust

 

 

拉斯特低低地呻吟了一声。

马丁终于舒了口气。

他常告诉拉斯特跟人上上床对他有好处，但从没想过自己会跟这个提议有任何关联，而拉斯特将脑袋埋在他肩上，他的手里有温热的精液，整件事都奇怪透顶，他真希望这一天压根没发生过，所有的事情。

他只是喝得有点多而已——玛姬搬走之后，丽萨也消失得无影无踪，一开始他只能找拉斯特喝酒，而所有人都知道，拉斯特，那种对别人的事情从来都漠不关心的混球，在马丁最想要找人倾诉的时候只会对他摇头。所以今晚他独自去了酒吧，点了不加冰的威士忌。当拉斯特接到电话来找他的时候他刚和保安打完架，鼻子流着血，指关节火辣辣地疼。

“你个婊子，”他对着站在人群里的长发女人比中指，“是你毁了我的家庭，你他妈真该下地狱。”

“你认错人了，”拉斯特扶着他的胳膊将他往门外拖，“那不是丽萨，你看清楚点。我们还有正事要做。”

“去你妈的正事，”他不甘心地想要挣脱拉斯特对一个醉鬼的钳制，“我要待在这儿，我还要来一杯。你看见刚才那个拉着我的女孩没？我准备要约她出去。我……”

拉斯特将马丁塞进了车里，他的脑袋砰一声磕到了车门，痛得抽了口气。然后拉斯特就把车启动了起来，喝醉的州警将自己缩在副驾驶座上，一路上说什么话都得不到回应，最后只能昏昏沉沉地闭上眼睛。

从重新睁开眼，马丁就没有停止过抱怨。

“你看看你这间破屋子，”他说，“连坨狗屎都没有。我要回去。”

拉斯特递了毛巾给他，他将它攥在手里，伸直了腿坐在床垫上。

“我应该带那女孩走的，”他说，“这本来应该是个美好的夜晚，我应该重新开始。”

“我问你个问题，Rust，”停顿了片刻他又问。

站在窗边的拉斯特侧过脸看他。

“你觉得我是活该吗？”

拉斯特既没点头，也没摇头。马丁熟悉透了自己搭档这种事不关己的冷淡面孔，好像除了工作这世界上就再没任何值得谈论的事情。

“操，”他用一只手捂住脸，“我又搞砸了，我总是搞砸，这些狗屁。”

他低下头盯了一会儿自己的脚，然后扔下手里的毛巾，支着胳膊想要爬起来，“我得回去那儿，带上那女孩，我要去开一间最大的套房。我说真的，今天我从出门开始就只有这个计划，谁也别拦我。”

他的手指才摸到门把，就被拉斯特拽了回去。

他感到一阵焦虑，却没法跟拉斯特解释。“今天我过生日，妈的，”他含混而急促地说，“我知道你这种混账不过什么生日。但我要庆祝，我要让玛姬和丽萨滚得远远的，哈，这些随随便便就以为自己能夺走别人生活和家庭的女人。放开我，”他推攘着自己的搭档，“我知道她还在那儿，她会等我的。”

肩膀被箍着，马丁依旧摇摇晃晃地想要走出门。

“Marty，”他的搭档按着他低声说，“你这个蠢货。”

“操你的，Rust，你又以为你自己是谁？”这句话成功地激起了马丁的怒火，“你觉得我就是个喝醉的蠢货，全世界只有你是聪明人？你又没有家庭，你什么都不在乎，你懂个屁。”

“滚，我要出去找点乐子。”他用力推着拉斯特，而对方阻在他面前纹丝不动。“你把我关在这鬼地方，你能给我操吗？哈？不能的话就别拦着我。”他骂骂咧咧地说——但他很快就后悔了，他真不应该提这个。拉斯特打量着他涨红的、发怒的脸，然后放开了他，将手按在衬衫纽扣上，开始在他面前脱衣服。

“见鬼，你是傻的吗？听不懂玩笑？”马丁用了半天才反应过来。而拉斯特已经将衬衫扔在地上，只穿着件破着洞的背心又凑过来，结结实实地堵住了他因为惊讶而张开的嘴巴。他闻到一股烟味，紧接探进他嘴里的是条强韧的舌头，他立刻就失去了所有的主张——从没有人这么吻过他，笨拙而野蛮，像要把他给活生生地啃掉。他觉得自己被拉斯特吓到了，他以为他的搭档是那种禁欲主义者，那种会往自己身上抽鞭子也不愿意和女孩约会的怪胎，而这个怪胎接起吻来感觉意外地还不错——不是吻技，而是干净的味道和新奇的、粗野的感觉，马丁一向喜欢这样的东西。他站在那儿让拉斯特用力舔过他的齿列，接着探得更深，主动勾卷住他的舌头。

他觉得有什么东西啪地一声在脑袋里绷断了，就像以往的每一次一样。他根本就不应该认为自己有自制力这种鬼玩意，玛姬是对的，他的自制力都是狗屁。

面前男人腰间的皮肤有着令人愉快的凉爽体温。再往前挪一点，那些拉斯特给他看过的疤痕就在马丁的手掌底下凹凸起伏。

他将拉斯特按在墙上，伸手去剥对方的裤子。默许的情况下事情变得容易了许多。他几乎是迫不及待地用手指去试探，而拉斯特背对着他，在他伸进第一节指节的时候闷哼了一声。

“你知道可笑的事情是什么吗，Marty？”当他干进面前的身体时拉斯特喘着气对他说，“你总抱怨别人，但管不住老二的明明是你自己。”

马丁没理会拉斯特的挑衅，也没时间理会。尽管不是一个重新开始的理想对象，但他立刻就喜欢上了他搭档的身体，他盯着拉斯特肌肉紧绷的后背，从身后捉住对方手臂，用力把他往墙上顶，拉斯特并没有进行任何形式的反抗，哪怕马丁知道这家伙可以——他感到短暂的迟疑，随即就被拖拽进了快感的漩涡，那快感跟那些女孩们所带给他过的有着微妙的不同：它坚硬、粗野、迟钝，其中不存在任何情趣，却让他渴望得后颈发麻。

他的搭档头抵着墙壁默默承受他的撞击，柔软的身体内部将他吞下去，然后绞紧。他恨不得命令拉斯特发出点声音，除了喘息之外的声音，好让他知道这家伙其实和他同样渴望这个，而不是因为一时兴起。

酒精令马丁脑袋发胀，他知道自己坚持不了太久，紧抓着拉斯特的手臂最后抽送了几下就退了出去，在对方的臀瓣上射了精。然后他俯下身去——他也不知道自己这动作的意义何在——把额头贴在拉斯特汗津津的脊背上。

“混账。”他喘着气说。

拉斯特站直了身体，转身往浴室走。

除了额头的汗水以外，马丁从那张脸上找不到任何跟他们刚才做过的事能关联起来的痕迹，好像那个俯下身去让他从背后上自己的完全是另外一个人，但接着马丁视线向下，就看见他搭档腿间半勃的性器。

“Rust，”他叫住光着脚往前走的人。

“你还要干什么？”拉斯特皱着眉问。

他追上去揽住拉斯特的肩膀，另一只手去摸他的阴茎，用手指包裹住它，感觉到拉斯特紧张地绷起大腿。他站在那儿开始帮拉斯特手淫，用他自己熟悉并喜欢的方式，直到拉斯特在他耳边的吐息变得断断续续，伸手环住他的后背，让他更靠向自己。

紧贴着他的那具身体在微微痉挛，马丁几乎也要跟着抖起来，接着拉斯特发出了一声低哑的呻吟。他的手指溅上了些温热的东西。屋子又恢复了安静，静得只能听见杂乱的呼吸声。

这简直是马丁所经历过的最尴尬的时刻。

“Rust？”他往后退，想要说点什么。而拉斯特站在那儿，脸色潮红，看起来也有些不知所措——让马丁突然想起那次在酒吧里拉斯特和珍妮佛跳舞不小心踩到对方脚的时候。

他俩都犯了个错误，比起跳舞踩到别人脚似乎要严重得多。马丁真搞不明白这一切到底是怎么发生的。明天开始他三十八岁，和妻子正在分居，有两个见不着面的女儿，有一堆没解决的工作，一个闹掰了的情人，还有个和他上了床的搭档，这一切真他妈好极了，马丁·哈特，全天下最会把事情搞砸的人。

“操。”马丁看了拉斯特一会儿，意识到自己必须做点什么。他转过身去，在T恤上擦了擦手指，“我先去洗澡，你得给我找些能穿的衣服，另外再找条毛巾。”

 

fin.


End file.
